The present invention relates generally to rotating laser levels, and more particularly to a rotor assembly of a laser level having a rotor shaft that is supported by bearings for rotation within a housing which addresses angular drift of the rotor shaft.
Conventional rotor assemblies for laser levels may have bearings supporting a rotor shaft for rotation within a housing. These bearings are typically formed of inner and outer races housing ball bearings. Such bearings are typically shaft mounted and fitted into a housing for support and alignment. However, in precision laser level applications, detectable angular drift from time to time will creep into measurements. For example, such angular drift can cause a timing error of an incremental encoder used on the shaft, which is sensitive to the changing shaft angle. Such timing error results in positional errors.